I wish I never love you
by Chichichi-Blue
Summary: Hinata l'aimait. Peut-être trop même. Ils auraient été heureux tous les deux. Si seulement, il...


**Je souhaite une très bonne année 2018 à tout le monde :D**

 **Et quoi de mieux que de commencer l'année avec un petit OS, inspiré de Lolita Queen( qui ne finira jamais de m'inspirer ).**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **[ OS ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I wish I never love you**

.

.

.

 **[ I wish you liked girls – Abbey Glover ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata n'aimait pas vraiment faire la fête. Elle ne savait pas danser, elle avait deux pieds gauches et était terriblement maladroite. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'alcool, elle pouvait être pompette juste avec un demie-verre de vin. Elle était si timide, qu'elle n'osait pas allait vers les autres, elle se retrouvait toujours toute seule dans un coin de la piece, à faire tourner dans un gobelet en plastique un fond de soda trop sucré qui lui donne envie d'éructer. Pourtant, elle était venue. Elle s'était glissée dans une petite robe noir, avait enfilé des collants fins et même des talons que sa mère lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

Son activité de la soirée se résuma à regarder les réseaux sociaux sur son téléphone portable et à faire tourner en continue un bracelet argenté autour de son fin poignet.

Il lui arrivait de lever de temps en temps les yeux pour le regarder. C'était pour lui qu'elle était venue. Uniquement pour lui. Kiba Inuzuka. Son ami d'enfance. En face de lui, Tenten, une jeune femme à l'allure un peu chill, avait dû lui raconter une bonne blague, parce qu' il riait aux éclats.

Il se pencha vers Tenten pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille et celle-ci lui frappa amicalement l'épaule en riant elle aussi. Hinata aurait aimé savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Une bêtise sans doute, quelque chose de presque pas drôle, car il fallait l'avouer, Kiba racontait les plus mauvaises blagues du monde. Hinata esquissa un sourire. Cela devait sans doute être son seul défaut car sinon, elle le trouvait parfait. Il était gentil, attentionné et sentimentale. Ils se connaissaient par cœur, finissaient les phrases de l'autre, partageaient les mêmes passions, et ne pouvaient tenir une journée sans se parler.

Il la complétait totalement. Elle se sentait tellement entière, tellement complète avec lui.

Son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine quand elle le vit tourner la tête vers elle et s'approcher d'elle.

Il lui tendit la main avec un sourire resplendissant. Hinata leva les yeux au ciel, secoua la tête de gauche à droite et ne pouvait dire sans s'empêcher de sourire « Je suis trop nulle. »

« Pas quand je suis là ! » répliqua t-il aussitôt tout en lui prenant les mains pour qu'elle se lève de sa chaise.

Il voulait la faire danser, la faire virevolter tout autour de lui. Hinata n'aimait pas danser mais avec Kiba, la guidait avec ses mains sur ses hanches, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir tout faire.

Il était doux dans ses gestes et imprévisible dans ses pas. Elle ne tombait jamais parce qu'il la rattrapait toujours. Ils avaient beaux être coincés entre les danseurs amateur de cette soirée, Hinata ne voyait que lui, ne sentait que lui, il n'y avait que lui.

Il la faisait tournoyer au rythme de la musique avant de la ramener contre son torse dans un rire sonore. Elle aussi, elle riait. Elle était tellement heureuse.

Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle en avait mal au cœur, mal au ventre, mal à la gorge, mal aux tripes, mal partout.

Il lui bouffait tout, son oxygène, ses pensées, ses nuits, ses journées, tout, tout, tout.

Il lui coupait l'appétit, coupait le sommeil, coupait toute ambition de vie.

Soudain Kiba la prit par la main, l'entraîna sous la petite terrasse. Dehors il faisait un peu froid, il lui prêta une veste, la réchauffa en lui frottant énergiquement les bras.

« Kiba, » souffla t-elle en même temps que lui dit « Hinata. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire en cœur, maladroitement se sourirent et finirent par se dire en même temps « Toi d'abord. »

Kiba avait un sourire si grand, si joyeux, si pure qu'elle avait presque envie de le prendre par le cou, maintenant, sur le champs, pour l'embrasser tendrement, doucement, ardemment.

Ca brûle en elle, ça brûle férocement.

Parfois, elle se surprenait elle-même, par la force et l'envie avec lequel elle voulait le posséder tout entier.

« Voilà, » finit-il par dire en lui prenant les mains et en plongeant son regard dans le sien « Shikamaru et moi on a décidé d'emménager ensemble cette année. »

Oh.

Oui, c'est vrai, Shikamaru.

Hinata avait su le jour où elle l'avait vu entrer dans le bar habituel dans lequel elle allait régulièrement avec Kiba qu'elle le perdrait à tout jamais.

Shikamaru et son air blasé, Shikamaru et ses cheveux mi longs, si fin que même attachés en queue de cheval finissaient par lui retomber sur la nuque, Shikamaru qui ne parlait que pour dire quelque chose de vraiment intelligent, Shikamaru et ses stupides cigarettes mentholées.

De toute façon, c'était à prévoir, il aurait bien fallut que cela arrive un jour ou l'autre.

Kiba aimait les hommes.

Le jour où il lui avait dit cela, les larmes aux yeux, osant à peine la regarder, Hinata l'avait prit dans ses bras, elle avait sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, elle était presque sûre qu'à ce moment là, leur cœur battaient à l'unisson. Elle avait pensé, presque espéré, qu'un jour peut être il changerait d'avis.

Elle était tellement amoureuse de lui.

Tellement, tellement, tellement.

« On habitera pas loin, tu pourras venir quand tu veux, » rajouta t-il les yeux brillants.

« C'est super, » dit-elle du bout des lèvres, « je suis contente pour toi. »

Hinata sourit poliment, comme elle le faisait avec ses parents. Kiba la serra dans ses bras fou de joie, il la souleva même un peu, puis la reposa par terre et rejoignit les fêtards dans le salon. Hinata resta sur la terrasse et l'observa depuis la baie vitrée. Il dansa plusieurs fois avec Tenten et piocha quelques chips au paprika avant de parler gaiement avec quelques personnes qu'Hinata ne connaissait pas.

Kiba était beaucoup plus sociable qu'elle. Il arrivait à se faire beaucoup d'ami. Tout le monde finissait par l'aimer et comment ne pouvaient-ils pas finir par craquer pour lui de toute façon ? Elle, cela faisait des années, qu'elle avait totalement succombé. L'amour, tomber amoureuse, ce n'était pas aussi beau que le racontait sa nourrice lorsqu'elle lui contait des contes quand elle n'était qu'une enfant. Parfois, Hinata avait l'impression de s'être noyé.

Shikamaru et ses foutus cheveux brillants, et ses stupides bagues noires entra dans la pièce, avec une immense boite dans les mains. Quand le Nara était là, Hinata avait l'impression que plus rien d'autre n'existait pour Kiba.

C'était un petit chien que lui offre Shikamaru ce soir là. Un petit labrador blanc que Kiba décida d'appeler Akamaru.

Hinata les regarda danser, s'embrasser, se câliner de l'autre coté de la baie vitrée.

Il se mit à pleuvoir et comme si elle se trouvait dans un film mélo-dramatique, digne d'un film bollywoodien, elle resta là, trempée jusqu'au os à regarder un avenir qu'elle n'aurait jamais, jamais, jamais.

Si seulement, Kiba avait aimé les femmes...


End file.
